Fandom Shuffle
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Rules:Hit shuffle, write what comes to you, stop writing when the song is over, the end. Mutli Fandom fic! Fandoms: Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock and More


Multi Fandom: In Order Harry Potter, Glee, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Pretty Little Liars...on and on

i don't know how many fandoms but on that order 7 songs for each fandom.

Rules:Hit shuffle, write what comes to you, stop writing when the song is over, the end.

I did this so that I would get away from my writers block for my other story plus its kind of fun, hope you enjoy.

**_Mama Who Bore Me From Spring Awakening_**

"I'm done" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him he could do this anymore. His father was just evil and his mother wouldn't leave. He didn't understand why his mother stayed. He was vile cruel muggle and he hated him.

"Serveus please" his mother whispered but it was to late he made his choice as he started at the black snake tattoo on his arm.

_**Queen of Hearts by We the Kings**_

James Potter made his way down the stairs dress in what look king outfit out of muggle fairytales. He smiled as he came down the stairs, seeing she wasn't there yet. _  
_

He would meet her here with the others. He couldn't believe that she finally after all the times he asked her said yes. This year something changed and he couldn't tell you what it was but he was happy.

He loved her not the kind of crush for school kids but he loved her like he love making pranks. He smiled as he saw her, Lily Evans coming down the stairs looking as beautiful as always. Her red hair flowing and her red dress making her look amazing and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

She meet him at the button of the stairs and she gave him kiss on cheek.

"You look amazing" she said in his ear as he pushed his circular glasses up his noise.

"You look beautiful as always" he said and at that moment he knew he was going to marry her

**The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance**

I had the sense of hope. I guess when you have nothing you have to believe in something even if it was the tiniest thing. This was it, the end of the line. The last goodbye and felt that hope i had was gone. I mean I was lead to the Voldemort like a lamb to death and there was no stopping this. Because they would die, more people would and I had to do this.

I would at least see my parents maybe even Sirius. I miss him so much. I felt there was nothing left for me to be here. I had to do this for Ginny, for Hermione, Ron, The Weasley's, for Remus, Tonks, so many other who died because of me. Death was so simple and yet so hard at the same time.

When i step into the Forest, I didn't expect to see Hagrid. I felt bad that he would see me die, i hope that he would live. I step in front closing my eyes feeling my parents, Remus, and Sirius around me, i didn't feel alone at this moment. At least i would die at place i called my home. I would die for my parents, for my friends and so many others because neither can live well the other survived. I took my final breathe as my murder yelled the spell, a green light speed towards me and everything went black

_**Make You Feel My Love by Lea Michelle **_

Ron took Hermione hand as they ran from snake. This was it the finale chance to either die or kill the snake. They chose running...

"Hermione Wait" muttered Ron as they ran as fast as they could.

"Ron now is not the time" she muttered as they ran.

"I love you" he yelled as Hermione made him keep on going she almost stopped she looked at Ron tears running down as they got up against rubble of hogwarts. They held each other as Hermione whispered back "Love You too Ron" as the snake came at them, with swish and yell they open their eyes to see Neville slaying the snake with sword of Gryffindor with that Ron kissed Hermione

_**Mean by Taylor Swift**_

Luna was sick of it. She was sick of seeing Death Eaters take over school and so were Neville and Ginny. So together they decided to get Dumbledores Army back together. Sure they were going to have to pay for it.

They sneaked out at night playing pranks on the death eaters. They helped first years and others escape cruel punishments. But they weren't going to give up easily.

They opened up the room of requirement as safe zone for students in case they had to get away they were not going to let Voldemort take over the school not this time. They believe that Harry and the others were alive out there and finding away to destroy Voldemort. As long as they worked together they would bit them somehow. At least thats what they hoped they did.

Even if they had to be taking punishments for people or getting unforgivable curses once a while, they were not going to give up. Dumbledore's Army was stronger than ever.

_**Missing You from A Very Potter Musical**_

They were dead and it was all his fault. First his parents, than Sirus and now a man he trusted he became a family to him and yet Snape took him. Dumbledore was dead the person who believed in him. Who was there when he needed someone.

Harry never had family, really to him or that he could remember. Yet Sirius and Dumbledore were the closest rolemodels he had. Sirius was his father in way and Dumbledore was grandfather to him. He thought they would always be there for him to talk too. That it would be okay.

But they were gone and now he was alone. He couldn't bring them back or could undnerstood what happen or what will happen. Voldemort was back and yes he was scared..but he had to fight or something...but he still missed them.

**Stand in the Rain by Superchick**

Hermione never slowed down, mostly because she knew if she did something would break. She wasn't depress it was just everything was getting to her. Ron was getting to her, Voldemort was getting to her and she felt like she was going to break.

But no Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor for reason, she was brave or at least the hat told her she was. She couldn't give up or not help her friends. So she had to keep on working in school, help Harry and maybe someday Ron.

It hurt to see him with her, Lavender was something she didn't expect him to like but she couldn't stop it. So she focus on her studies.

She felt the same way when he left them later on.

But when he came back...after he left her and Harry in the tent she felt herself again. She was okay because he was back even through she didn't showed it. She was happy and felt like she could take on the world.


End file.
